Rendez-vous non prémédité
by LilyKiss
Summary: AU. Pour la Saint-Valentin : une histoire de rendez-vous arrangé, de pauses cigarettes dans une ruelle et... d'épilation à la cire. Saito x Tokio (Non, non, ne vous faites pas des films, rien de bizarre, lisez, vous comprendrez !)


**Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à tous ! (et spécialement aux personnes qui, comme moi, en sont réduites à écrire des histoires à propos de rendez-vous parce qu'elles n'en ont pas dans la vraie vie ^^)**

 **Comme d'habitude, cette histoire est traduite en anglais, donc si vous voulez la lire, n'hésitez pas. Merci a legalronin pour son aide précieuse lors des traductions, je traduits toujours littéralement des expressions françaises…**

 **Et, comme d'habitude (encore), je m'excuse pour toute faute d'orthographe et/ou de frappe qui aurait échappé à ma vigilance...**

 **Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Saito commençait à avoir froid aux pieds, à force d'attendre dans la rue en plein mois de février. Si ça n'avait pas été pour elle, il serait depuis longtemps rentré au chaud chez lui. Il regardait d'un air absent les bibelots dans la vitrine de la boutique devant lui quand un bras se glissa sous le sien, accompagné d'une bouffée de parfum de vanille et de cannelle. Saito dissimula un sourire. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qui sentait les biscuits.

« Tu m'as attendue longtemps ? » demanda Tokio Takagi en levant la tête vers lui.

« Assez pour que mes orteils se transforment en glaçons. » Tokio éclata de rire.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que c'est que la politesse, toi. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. « Je croyais que c'était ce qui faisait tout mon charme. »

La jeune femme fit la moue, les yeux pétillants de bonne humeur. « Disons que ça y participe, monsieur le prince pas charmant. »

Il lui sourit, puis demanda : « Et donc, on va où exactement ? »

Tokio se colla un peu plus contre son compagnon. « C'est la St-Valentin, et ça fait un an jour pour jour qu'on s'est rencontré. »

« Vraiment ? » Son ton était moqueur. Il récolta un coup de coude dans les côtes en représailles. « Je suppose que c'est une occasion spéciale, alors ? »

« Tu es vraiment affreux... »

« Je croyais que les princes charmants, ce n'était pas ton truc. »

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres malgré elle. « Certes. Mais toutes les filles veulent un peu de galanterie de temps en temps. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Tout à fait. » Tokio hocha la tête, sérieuse comme un pape. « C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu m'invites au restaurant ce soir. »

« Si je n'ai pas le choix... » Il fit semblant de souffrir le martyr après un second coup de coude dans les côtes. Il dégagea son bras du sien pour le passer autour de sa taille, et, de sa main libre, lui tapota le crâne, commençant à marcher sur le trottoir. « Joyeuse St-Valentin. » murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle. Tokio se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, et il se dit que, rien que pour ça, il pourrait attendre des heures dans le froid.

* * *

 _Un an plus tôt_

Tokio n'avait rien contre les mannequins. Hommes ou femmes. Elle appréciait admirer la plastique des premiers et n'était pas jalouse de celle des deuxièmes. Seulement, elle n'aimait pas que son potentiel petit-ami en sache plus qu'elle sur les bénéfices et les méfaits de l'épilation intégrale.

En tous cas, ce n'était pas le sujet de conversation auquel elle aurait pensé pour un premier rendez-vous. Au moins, maintenant, elle savait qu'il n'y en aurait pas de second.

Pourquoi diable avait-elle accepté quand une amie mannequin lui avait dit qu'un de ses collègue était intéressé par elle et l'invitait au restaurant le soir même ?

Probablement parce que c'était la Saintt-Valentin et qu'elle s'apprêtait à la passer seule, comme tous les ans depuis qu'elle avait passé l'âge d'offrir des chocolats à son copain du lycée. Sur le moment, l'idée du rendez-vous avec un homme séduisant lui avait semblé une excellente raison pour prendre une revanche sur toutes ces années de difficultés sentimentales.

Mais, comme disait sa grand-mère, c'était trop beau pour être vrai…. Oh, il était tellement sexy que la moitié des femmes du restaurant le lorgnait du coin de l'œil. Et jalousaient Tokio. Mais bon sang, il n'avait rien d'intéressant à dire !

Tokio était bibliothécaire. Elle aimait ce qui était intellectuel et détestait l'effort inutile. Comme le sport (elle considérait ses cours d'aïkido comme de l'auto-défense, et donc, utiles). Pour elle, une tête bien remplie passait avant le physique. Bon, soyons honnêtes, si l'emballage était attirant, c'était un plus non négligeable…

Avec ses yeux bleus turquoises, ses cheveux noirs coupés courts et sa silhouette longiligne, elle avait toujours attiré l'exact opposé de ses goûts. Une vraie malédiction. Elle avait beau ne pas faire d'effort ni pour le maquillage ni pour la coiffure, elle n'arrivait pas à intéresser un autre genre d'hommes.

La jeune femme se retint de soupirer quand son rendez-vous attaqua à faire la comparaison entre l'huile d'argan et l'huile de grenade pour l'hydratation des zones sensibles. Elle aurait pu en rire si elle n'était pas si dépitée.

Décidant que si elle entendait encore une fois le mot 'esthéticienne' elle allait craquer, elle profita d'une accalmie dans le flot de paroles du mannequin pour se lever en s'excusant. « Excuse-moi un instant, je dois aller au petit coin. »

A peine avait-elle tourné le dos qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel, s'attirant le regard compatissant de la serveuse qui s'occupait d leur table. La jeune fille avait été témoin de sa tirade enflammée sur la douleur dont il avait souffert à cause d'un poil incarné sous son aisselle et avait failli s'en étouffer de rire.

Tokio se dirigea vers l'arrière du restaurant, loin des regards de la salle, et ignora la porte des toilettes pour pousser celle qui donnait sur la ruelle à l'arrière du restaurant. La gentille serveuse leur avait expliqué que c'était par là que les clients et le personnel sortaient fumer s'ils souhaitaient éviter la foule de la rue principale. Elle soupira de soulagement en sentant l'air frais de la nuit lui caresser le visage. Il faisait chaud pour une nuit de février, et son pull épais lui suffisait. Elle s'adossa au mur à côté de la porte en fermant les yeux, se sentant épuisée.

Après un bon moment, une voix lui demanda : « Vous avez oublié votre briquet ? »

Tokio rouvrit brusquement les yeux et tourna la tête vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Il était appuyé sur le mur du bâtiment de l'autre côté de la ruelle, un peu décalé de la porte, ce qui expliquait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt. Plutôt beau gosse, grand et mince, avec un visage peu banal, mais attirant. Il avait une cigarette allumée à la main.

La lumière des lampadaires de la rue voisine éclairaient assez la ruelle pour qu'elle puisse voir ses yeux lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle. Dorés.

Le petit lapin en elle reconnut le prédateur. Le loup. Mais il n'y avait pas que du lapin en elle. Son propre prédateur intérieur – celui qui aimait mettre ses adversaires au tapis à l'entraînement – y vit plutôt un congénère. Aussi ne fut-elle pas effrayée par cet inconnu. Plutôt intéressée, à vrai dire.

Tokio sourit. « J'avais surtout besoin de prendre l'air. Je ne fume pas beaucoup – je n'ai même pas de cigarettes sur moi. »

« Dure journée ? »

« Dure soirée surtout. Je hais la Saint-Valentin. »

« Je croyais que toutes les femmes adoraient la Saintt-Valentin, surtout dans un restaurant comme celui-ci. »

En effet, le restaurant était réputé pour son ambiance cosy et intime, particulièrement favorables aux dîners en amoureux. Aucun célibataire – en particulier une femme – n'y aurait mit les pieds.

« La Saint-Valentin, c'est rigolo lorsqu'on offre des chocolats au lycée. Beaucoup moins à mon âge, quand c'est un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas. »

« Ah. » L'homme sourit en coin. « Pas le prince charmant que vous espériez ? »

Tokio grimaça. « C'est justement ça le problème. _C'est_ un prince charmant. Coquet à souhait, avec le mouvement de cheveux qui va bien. »

« Pas votre genre ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Pourquoi avoir accepté alors ? »

Tokio ne savait pas pourquoi elle parlait ainsi à un inconnu, mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger, aussi continua-t-elle. « C'était ça ou passer la soirée toute seule chez moi devant une rediffusion d'un film à l'eau de rose. »

« Ah. Et maintenant vous auriez préféré cette option-là, hein ? »

La jeune femme rit. « Ça m'aurait évité un exposé en trois point sur l'épilation. »

L'inconnu haussa un sourcil incrédule. « L'épilation ? »

Cela fit rire Tokio de plus belle. « C'est un mannequin. C'est affreux. Cet homme en sait plus sur le fond de teint et les techniques d'épilations que moi. »

L'homme ricana devant son ton dépité. « Vous, vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin d'une cigarette. »

Il se redressa et lui tendit un paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. Elle en prit une en le remerciant, il lui prêta son briquet. Tokio prit une grande bouffée de fumée et soupira. « Définitivement ce qu'il me fallait. Merci. »

« De rien. » L'homme reprit appui sur le mur en face d'elle, cette fois-ci à son niveau. Après un bref silence durant lequel il alluma une nouvelle cigarette, elle demanda : « Et vous ? Vous vous cachez de quelqu'un ? »

Il grogna. « La femme d'un ami qui a décidé de jouer à la marieuse. »

« Et vous la laissez seule à votre table ? La pauvre fille. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, elle discute avec sa copine et mon 'ami'. »

Il avait l'air en colère en parlant de son 'ami', mais Tokio pouvait voir la pointe d'affection dans sa voix. Elle rit. « Le traditionnel rendez-vous à quatre ? Il faut oser pour la Saint-Valentin. »

« Ils désespèrent tellement de me savoir célibataire qu'ils sont prêts à se sacrifier. »

« Des amis dévoués. » Tokio avait mit une point d'ironie dans sa réponse. Elle prit une nouvelle bouffée de fumée. « Alors ? Elle n'est pas votre type ? »

« Je n'apprécie pas vraiment les bimbos. »

« Vous ne mâchez pas vos mots, dites-donc. »

« C'est la vérité. Elle irait bien avec votre mannequin, tiens. »

Tokio leva les yeux vers lui et tous deux étouffèrent un rire, après un instant de silence amusé.

« Vous ne voulez même pas coucher avec elle ? »

C'était osé de dire ça à un homme dont elle ignorait même le nom, mais elle sentait qu'il ne se sentirait pas offensé qu'une femme parle ainsi.

« Et vous ? Je suis sûr que votre mannequin n'attends que ça. »

« Vous n'y pensez pas ! » Tokio désigna le restaurant d'un signe de menton. « Je n'ose même pas imaginer les conseils qu'il pourrait me donner s'il me voyait toute nue. Il serait capable de me donner l'adresse de son esthéticienne. Elle est sen-sa-tio-nnelle ! » ajouta-t-elle en imitant le mannequin.

L'inconnu sourit. « Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous pomponner ? »

Elle grimaça. « Je pourrais. Mais quand je le fais, je n'attire que les mecs qui veulent une jolie nana pour s'envoyer en l'air ou les faire briller en société. Ou les deux. Je suis bibliothécaire, pas potiche. »

Il sourit en tirant à nouveau sur sa cigarette. « Vous ne ressemblez pas à une bibliothécaire. »

« Vraiment ? J'essaie pourtant. Et vous, vous faites quoi dans la vie ? »

« Je suis inspecteur de police. »

Tokio l'étudia du regard. « Vous ne ressemblez pas non plus à un policier. »

Il se redressa et se pencha vers elle. « Et à quoi est-ce que je ressemble, selon vous ? »

* * *

 _Au même moment, dans le restaurant_

« Il doit y avoir du monde aux toilettes. », soupira la jeune beautéé gainée dans un fourreau noir. La femme à côté d'elle – tout aussi belle mais dans un style moins clinquant – échangea un regard entendu avec son mari. Ce dernier retint un soupir. « Je vais le chercher ».

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes en levant les yeux au ciel. Ou était donc passé son ami ? Il savait bien que cette fille n'était pas à son goût et qu'il avait prit la première excuse qui lui venait pour aller fumer en douce, mais là, ça faisait un peu trop longtemps pour une pause cigarette.

« Oh, excusez-moi » , dit-il à la serveuse qu'il faillit bousculer, pensant qu'elle allait bifurquer alors qu'elle se dirigeait en fait vers la même direction que lui.

« Ce n'est rien. » C'était une jeune femme – presque une adolescente. « Un des clients m'a demandé d'aller vérifier si sa compagne n'avait pas un souci. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Okita vit qu'elle retenait un sourire. « Elle avait un souci ? »

L'autre ne put s'empêcher de glousser. « Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sûre, elle n'est pas aux toilettes. Je l'ai vu prendre la porte qui donne sur la ruelle à l'arrière il y a dix minutes. » Elle secoua la tête. « Il dit que c'est sa compagne, mais je suis certaine que c'est un premier rendez-vous. Et qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas _du tout_. »

Okita ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Et bien, allons voir cette ruelle ensemble, mademoiselle, mon meilleur ami – sensiblement dans la même situation que cette jeune femme – a décidé de filer à l'anglaise. »

« Ah, la bimbo ? Je l'ai vu à votre table. »

« Elle est charmante. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. « Si le courant ne passe pas, ça ne passe pas. C'est tout. Et des fois, ça arrive comme ça, par hasard. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta net. Okita manqua de peu de la percuter. S'il ne le fit pas, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il fut lui aussi stoppé net dans son élan par la scène devant ses yeux.

Oh, ça n'avait rien d'indécent, mais la lueur dans les yeux de son ami, et celle dans les yeux de cette fille, lui donnait envie de détourner le regard. Elle était dos au mur, une cigarette à la main. Saito avait appuyé une main contre les briques, bras tendu, en appui dessus, penché légèrement vers elle, une cigarette dans sa main libre.

Okita savait parfaitement que Saito avait quelque chose de menaçant en lui. Sa façon de se tenir. Et surtout, son regard de loup. La plupart des femmes étaient un peu effrayée par ce regard.

Pas cette fille.

Une jolie brindille d'ailleurs, de ce qu'Okita pouvait en dire. Assez grande, mince, avec des cheveux noirs coupés courts et des yeux bleus – du moins, c'est ce que le faible éclairage laissait supposer. Ils étaient tellement prit dans leur conversation à demi-voix qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu Okita et la serveuse.

Décidant qu'il ne pouvait plus regarder ça, sinon il allait craquer, il se racla la gorge bruyamment.

Saito et la jeune femme se tournèrent vers la porte d'un même mouvement. Elle rougit délicatement tandis que Saito lui lançait un de ses regards mauvais.

Décidant que quand il fallait y aller, il fallait y aller, Okita se lança. « Désolé, mais ta pause cigarette est un peu trop longue pour être crédible, mon vieux. »

« Et le monsieur à votre table se demande où vous êtes passée, mademoiselle », ajouta d'une petite voix la serveuse, probablement effrayée par Saito.

La jeune femme soupira. « Oh, pitié ! S'il me parle encore des mérites de l'épilation à la cire froide par rapport à la cire chaude, je vous jure que je lui plante mes baguettes dans l'œil. » Elle sembla réfléchir à ses propos. « Mince. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire, il y a un policier dans la salle. Flûte. » Elle lança un regard à Saito. « Disons que vous n'avez rien entendu ? »

« Marché conclu », lui répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle le lui rendit, puis gonfla les joues. « Bon. Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller… » Elle avait l'air tellement peu enthousiaste que Okita et la serveuse éclatèrent de rire, ce qui la dérida un peu. Elle ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. Son inspecteur était bien plus à son goût que le mannequin.

Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre dans le restaurant, pour la moitié en traînant des pieds.

* * *

Tokio se saisit de ses baguettes en hésitant sérieusement entre les planter dans son bol de riz ou dans l'œil de son vis-à-vis. Avant d'aller prendre l'air, il l'agaçait. Maintenant, il l'horripilait au plus haut point. Son regard dériva vers l'autre bout de la salle, ou elle apercevait la table de son mystérieux inconnu.

Il avait l'air de s'emmerder ferme. La femme en face de lui paraissait pourtant charmante. Un peu trop maquillée, c'est vrai, mais elle ne donnait pas non plus l'impression de l'avoir appliqué à la truelle. Mais bon qu'elle ne lui plaise pas l'arrangeait. Parce qu'elle espérait bien qu' _elle,_ elle lui plaisait.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme en face d'elle – elle avait tout de même été bien élevée, et essaya d'avoir l'air intéressée par ce qu'il disait. Ce n'était pas un mauvais garçon, il n'était juste absolument pas son type.

Tokio décida finalement de planter ses baguettes dans son repas. La nourriture était sa meilleure alliée et sa seule consolation à l'instant précis.

* * *

Saito écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation autour de lui. En quelque part, il bénissait le fait qu'Okita et sa femme aient insisté pour être présent. Au moins il n'avait pas à essayer d'entretenir une conversation avec la jeune femme en face de lui. C'était une fille sympa, il n'en doutait pas, mais elle n'était absolument pas son genre. Pourquoi diable Okita avait-il pensé qu'elle lui plairait ?

… A la réflexion, c'était peut-être l'inverse : il avait sans doute amené la première femme de sa connaissance qui accepterait un rendez-vous avec lui.

Dommage que la bibliothécaire assise de l'autre côté de la salle ne fasse pas partie du cercle d'amis – pourtant fourni – d'Okita. Elle, il l'aimait bien.

Il jeta un coup d'œil de son côté. Elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Pas étonnant. Son rendez-vous lui tournait le dos, mais il l'avait vu en passant pour revenir s'asseoir à sa place. Élégant, sophistiqué, mais… plastique. Tout sur son visage était tellement parfait que ça en devenait trop parfait.

Okita lui envoya un coup de pied dans le mollet et il recentra son attention sur ce qui se passait devant lui.

Combien de voyage aux toilettes étaient socialement acceptable au cours d'un repas ?

* * *

Tokio finit pas ne plus pouvoir prétendre s'intéresser à l'homme en face d'elle. Celui assit de l'autre côté du restaurant la distrayait trop. Elle voulait partir, mais elle ne voulait pas s'en aller sans avoir pu demander à l'inspecteur son nom et son numéro de téléphone.

Quand elle le vit se lever, elle se raidit. Partait-il déjà ? Valait-il assez pour qu'elle sacrifie sa dignité en lui courant après ? Heureusement pour ses nerfs, ils ne se dirigea pas vers la sortie, mais vers la porte qui donnait sur la ruelle. Une pause cigarette ? Déjà ?

Les desserts venaient d'être commandés, ils n'arriveraient pas tout de suite… Elle avait sans doute le temps de repasser 'au petit coin' elle aussi, non ?

* * *

Okita jeta un regard noir à son ami qui se levait. Franchement ! Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant ? Utilisant sans vergogne son sourire charmeur, il entreprit, avec l'aide de sa femme, de distraire la jeune femme délaissée par son ami. Ce qu'on ne fait par amitié…

Quand il vit la jolie brindille quitter à son tour sa table il faillit s'étrangler. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être fâché de la conduite – ou plus de l'inconduite – de Saito ou heureux qu'il ait enfin trouvé une femme qui l'intéressait.

Heureux, sans doute. Il aimait cet homme comme un frère, alors tant qu'il était heureux, lui aussi.

Okita en fut réduit à espérer qu'ils allaient revenir. Son ami avait commandé son dessert préféré, alors c'était probable qu'il prévoyait de le faire. Mais entre son estomac et… ses régions inférieures, qui gagnerait ?

* * *

« Vous savez que je ne connais même pas votre nom ? »

L'homme gronda. Certes, en général, on posait cette question _avant_ de se retrouver le dos contre le mur, les bras autour du cou d'un homme, à l'embrasser sauvagement. Mais bon, les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient. Et il faudrait bien qu'ils y viennent à un moment où à un autre.

« Saito. » Il passa ses mains sous ses fesses pour l'approcher de lui. « Hajime Saito. »

Tokio releva ses jambes qui pendait désormais dans le vide et les enroula autour de sa taille. « Tokio Takagi. » lâcha-t-elle en essayant de ne pas définitivement perdre toute décence. Elle n'était pas du genre à coucher avec quelqu'un dans une ruelle. Par contre, s'il voulait aller ailleurs…

Il semblait tout à fait dans les mêmes dispositions qu'elle quand un raclement de gorge embarrassé les firent tourner la tête vers la porte d'un même mouvement, la même étincelle meurtrière dans le regard.

« Quoi ? » grondèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

La serveuse se fit encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà. « J-Je suis désolée mademoiselle, mais le monsieur à votre table est à deux doigts de venir vous chercher lui-même. Il semble inquiet. Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez peut-être le savoir... »

Saito relâcha sa prise, sans toutefois s'écarter. Tokio soupira et laissa retomber ses jambes au sol. « Définitivement, il va se prendre mes baguettes dans l'œil, celui-là. »

« Vous voulez que je lui dire que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien et que vous êtes partie ? »

Et bien, la jeune fille semblait s'amuser de la situation. En même temps, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. Tokio fut tentée, mais retrouva ses bonnes manières. « Non, merci, vous êtes une perle. Je vais lui dire moi-même... Retenez-le encore une minute, si vous pouvez ?

La serveuse hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et referma la porte. Tokio releva la tête vers l'homme qui la tenait toujours plaquée contre le mur. « J'en ai pour une minute. Désolée. Vous m'attendez ? »

Il plissa les yeux et se pencha vers elle, l'entraînant dans un baiser qui lui coupa le souffle. « Je crois qu'on peut se tutoyer. Vas-y. Mais reviens vite. » Il s'écarta d'elle, levant la main vers son visage pour aplatir ses cheveux en désordre. Elle hocha la tête, n'ayant toujours pas récupéré sa capacité pulmonaire et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle se retourna au dernier moment, la respiration toujours hachée. « Tu ne veux pas aller parler à ta bimbo ? »

Il secoua la tête. « J'ai Okita pour ça. Ça lui fera les pieds. Il n'avait qu'à pas m'arranger un rendez-vous. »

Tokio rit. « Regarde le bon côté des choses, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, tu aurais raté la bibliothécaire la plus sexy de tout Tokyo. » Elle accompagna sa remarque d'un regard suggestif et d'un geste de la main désignant son corps, qui allumèrent une lueur dans les yeux dorés de Saito. Contente de son effet, elle s'engouffra dans le restaurant.

* * *

Resté seul, Saito sourit d'un air machiavélique. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'il allait croire qu'elle se sentait mal ? Avec ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers, ses yeux brillants et ses joues rouges ? Sans parler du sourire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ôter de son visage…

Tokio Takagi, hein ?

* * *

Okita comprit, à la seconde où il vit la jeune inconnue se diriger vers sa table, parler brièvement à son compagnon et s'en aller, que Saito n'allait pas revenir. Le saligaud ! Maintenant il allait devoir se débrouiller pour embobiner la jeune femme assise à sa table. Il échangea un regard avec son épouse. Elle comprit immédiatement. Une lueur meurtrière illumina son regard. Oh, Saito allait souffrir lors de leur prochaine rencontre… Voir ça valait presque le coût de trouver une excuse plausible pour expliquer son départ soudain.

Solidarité fraternelle oblige, il envoya tout de même une pensée positive à l'univers pour que Saito aie enfin trouver une femme à sa mesure.

Et, solidarité masculine oblige, il lui envoya discrètement un texto remplis d'encouragements bien lourds. Ça allait l'agacer. Okita sourit en coin à cette idée.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plut. A la prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! Ça ne prend pas longtemps et ça fait plaisir :)**


End file.
